Oracle 64: Going On! The Armor Keys Test
Oracle 64: Going On! The Armor Keys Test (上に行きます！アーマーキーテスト Ue ni ikimasu! Āmā Kī tesuto) is the sixty-fourth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After conducting a research on the four mysterious Armor Keys, Erika tested the said Armor Keys to the Armored Fighters. Plot Erika discovered something about the four mysterious Armor Keys after she examined them. She told to Irie that the four Armor Keys were all Type-S+ Armor Keys due to its dark colors. Irie was surprised, and she said that she finally got an information about the said Armor Keys. She said that since the four mysterious Armor Keys were kept inside the cave in Urashima Prefecture, they were formed and fully developed inside the cave for more than one hundred years. She also said that aside from the four mysterious Armor Keys, there were other Armor Keys were formed and fully developed in selected places within the country for more than one thousand years. Erika asked Irie about the location of other Armor Keys, but Irie said that she found nothing about the location of other Armor Keys, as well the information about them. Meanwhile in Hirakawa City Hall, Hiroyo came and helped the Armored Fighters to fight against the Chariot Soldiers. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat to each other. In the end, no one won nor defeated in the battle. After the battle, Mayor Akazawa told to the Armored Fighters that their battle is not yet over, and left. Anaira asked to the staff of the city hall who witnessed the battle if they were okay, and they replied her that they're okay. Then she told them to return back to TransHead TV Media Center immediately along with Kyoko and Irie. And they were agreed. On the other hand while taking their lunch; Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki were seen by Ryoma and Iori. There they talked about the news stories assigned to them -- Chihiro on the issue about the Ombudsman's order to suspend Mayor Akazawa from his office as a city mayor; Kazumi on the issue about a senator (probably not Erika) who was involved in alleged Rds.12-B pork barrel scam; Miyuki on the issue about upcoming joint military exercises between North Chevron and Japan; Ryoma on the issue about the upcoming state visit of President Shinozaki to the Philippines; and Iori on the issues about the status of stock exchange in North Chevron. In TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira asked Kyoko if she's okay, and Kyoko said that she's okay, except for aching her neck after Mayor Akazawa showed his rage against her due to Ombudsman's order to suspend him from his office. Kyoko also said that he didn't believe that he's suspended from his office because of the lawsuits against him regards to graft and corruption and lack of action to solve the crisis in Hirakawa City. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa decided to destroy the entire Hirakawa City after he received a suspension order from the Ombudsman. He told to Rie that she will be the next government official who will be suspended by the Ombudsman because of a lawsuit against her about graft and corruption. He also told her to create a plan to destroy the entire city immediately with the help of Emperor Ryuuen and the Chariot Fighters. Rie asked him if he's so sure about his decision, and he replied that he's sure and determined to destroy the city and kill all his city constituents, and also the Armored Fighters. Because of Kyoko's revelation, Hiroko got mad to Mayor Akazawa. She said that she didn't forgive him for hurting Kyoko. Hiroyo, on the other hand, tapped her shoulder. She told Hiroko that she doesn't need to worry about because the Armored Fighters and the authorities will give him a punishment. Hiroko thanked Hiroyo for gaining encouragement to her and Kyoko, and Hiroyo thanked her back. Later on, Erika and Irie came in, and they told that the Armored Fighters will undergo a test later in the evening. Anaira asked them about it, and Irie said that they will use the Type-S+ Armor Keys to the Armored Fighters as a test. Anaira thought that the Type-S+ Armor Keys were referred to the four mysterious Armor Keys she and Erika discovered in a cave in Urashima Prefecture. Erika told them to head on to her hideout in Mochida St. tonight after dinner. And they were agreed. At night, the Armored Fighters reached to Erika's hideout at Mochida St. There Erika showed to them the four mysterious Armor Keys which was referred as Type-S+ Armor Keys. On the other hand, Anaira's thought was right. Then Erika explained to them about the test that they will undergo. Once the four Armor Keys was successfully used by a group of Armored Fighters and transformed themselves into an another armor form, it means that the four Armor Keys will be exclusively used by that group of Armored Fighters. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen asked the Chariot Fighters about the situation in Hirakawa City. Triskaide said that the entire city was in normal situation. Because of this, he ordered him to summon the Chariot Soldiers to Hirakawa City immediately in order to conduct a secret attack in the city. The test has started as Erika gave the four mysterious Armor Keys to Armored Force Fighters. They used them in their respective Armor Unlockers, but it didn't work. Next, the Armored Energy Fighters tested the four Armor Keys in their respective Armor Unlockers, but it didn't work too. And finally, the Armored Meister Fighters tested the four Armor Keys in their respective Armor Unlockers. And when they tested them, they were transformed themselves into their another armor form. Then, Erika found out that the Armored Meister Fighters had an ability to transform themselves into an another armor form using the Type-S+ Armor Keys. As the Armored Meister Fighters de-transformed back into their civilian form, Anaira noticed that the Armor Key was change its appearance and the logo of Armored Fighters was appeared in it, same as the other Armor Keys Kohei and others held. Therefore, she realized that the four Armor Keys were ready to use immediately in their next battle against the Chariots. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 24 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 44, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 64: Never Surrender, Yamato, The Zenith episode 59 and Never Surrender episode 36. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes